(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which has an electrophotography processing device including a thermal fixing device in its printing section.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional and widely-used facsimile apparatus has a thermal head for recording an image on a thermosensible paper. Since this type of facsimile apparatus is constructed to turn on the thermal head only during data receiving, power consumption is comparatively small but the thermosensible paper has the problems of being too soft for easy handling and of being difficult for document rewriting by pencil.
In recent years, a facsimile apparatus which can record on a plain paper by use of electrophotography has been used. However, this type of facsimile apparatus has another problem of large power consumption. Usually, a facsimile apparatus should be ready for data receiving 24 hours a day. This means the latter type of facsimile apparatus is required to keep a fixing device comprising a fixing roller or the like at a specified temperature, which results in larger power consumption than that of the former type of apparatus.